A Little Bit In Love With You
by risqueimagination
Summary: Every bad boy has his good moments.
1. Chapter 1

The gymnasiam was loud with sounds of blaring music, chatting adolescents and coaches, whistles blowing, and the sounds of sneakers squeaking. The Spenser Academy Boys Soccer Team lounged about on their half of the gym awaiting the arrival of their late Soccer coach. The gym was split in half by a giant see through curtain. Reid watched as the girls Volleyball team practiced for their big game on Friday. He watched one girl in particular, a petite, Chestnut Brunette with radiant, olive tone skin. She was wearing as little as a light pink, sports bra and a pair of scanty, black shorts that practically showed the bottom of her butt. Not to mention the white knee high socks with two black stripes at the top and a pair of black sneakers. She was one of the best players on Spenser's Girl's Volleyball Team. A whistle blew. Reid and the boys came to attention as their coach, Mr. Costa, a shorter, buff man with a short, dark brown hair, stood in front of them. They began their warm ups followed by 4 hours of practice. Through out practice, they would take breaks. The Volley girls and Soccer boys would sit, snack and chat with each other.

"Go talk to her." Tyler demanded Reid, "You stare at her all the time, just go talk to her." Tyler had never seen Reid be so bashful towards a girl of interest before. "Look at her body. She's got such a sexy body." Reid said staring in a dazed phase at her while he kept on admiring her, "That petite waist. That fit hour glass figure. Those slender, toned legs and that butt, that cute little butt." Tyler rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.

"Sophia." Amy leaned over and whispered in Sophia's ear, "Reid Garwin is staring at you." "As always." Rachel, a baby faced, brown eyed, blonde girl butted in. Sophia tried to turn her head and look at him but the red head grabbed her face, "Don't look!" Amy said. "Geeze! Okay!" Sophia exclaimed. The whistle blew and everyone went back to practice.

"You blew it again." Tyler told Reid. Reid gave a dissapointed grin. An hour went by and it was time to go home. The V.G.'s and S.B.'s grabbed their practice gear and started heading to the locker rooms. It was Reid's last chance to talk to her and Tyler wasn't going to let him screw it up. He was sick of Reid's staring and admiring, he just wanted him to get to the point already. Tyler began to walk towards Sophia, "Hey! Sophia!" he called out, Reid punched him in the arm, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sophia turned around and smile, "Hey." she said in a soft voice. "You did great today in practice." Tyler responded. "Thanks. You were watching?" He laughed, "No, I wasn't. Reid was though." Sophia opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but instead she looked at Reid and smiled with her sparkling, blue-gray eyes, Reid became embarrassed, "Well, hopefully I play as great on Friday. It's the last game of the season so, I don't want to end it with a sucky game." She retorted. "Are you guys coming to our game? It's at 5 PM." Reid finally got the courage to speak, "Only if you come to our game Friday morning." Sophia smiled, "Of course." Reid felt tender inside. "Well, I'm going to go, see you tomorrow." Sophia said as she started to walk away. Both Tyler and Reid waved their goodbyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell rang and the jocks and jockettes went to gear up for yet another long day of practice before tomorrow's last big games. As Sophia came out of the locker room with her black tote bag, she looked over at the boys. Reid waved and she waved back. While awaiting for practice to begin, Reid gained his courage and went over to talk to her.

"Hey, you look nice." He stated. She turned around, "Thanks. I only look nice because I'm half naked right?" She smirked and lifted an eyebrow while staring into his baby blue's and taking a sip of her water. Reid laughed and looked down at his feet, then looked towards the locker rooms, "Well, you look nice half naked." Sophia blushed, "Oh... yeah?" She said. He looked at her with embarrassement, 'What the hell did I just say to her!?' he thought to himself, 'I can't believe I just said that out loud!'.

"Reid Garwin." She said, "Are you blushing?" He gave a shy laugh, thankfully for him the whistle blew. "Well, I got to go." Reid said, "Yeah. Me too." Sophia retorted still bashfully, still flattered at the compliment he had just gave to her. Reid walked over to Tyler, "I can't believe what just came out of my mouth." he told him. "What'd you say?" Tyler asked nervously. "I told her..." Reid paused, "I told her she looked nice half naked." Tyler's eyes widened, "Are you drunk!?" He proclaimed. "Stop your talking and get to warming up boys." Mr. Costa yelled.

Two hours of practice went by and finally a break. Reid and Tyler walked over to the group of chatting, giggling girls and sat down. Reid sat next to Sophia, rather close and Tyler sat next to her cute friend, Amy and began talking to her. The other girls were a little confused but played along. Reid whispered to Sophia, "Sorry what I said earlier." Sophia looked into his eyes, "It's okay I took it as a compliment." They smiled at each other. Seconds turned into minutes. Before you know it break was over. They all practiced for another two hours and hit the locker rooms. Reid waited for Sophia in the commons outside of the girls locker room, when she came out she gave a shriek, "Reid!" she pushed him, "You scared me! Do you always hide around corners?" They laughed. "Do you mind if I walk you to your dorm?" He asked with hope in his eyes. "Sure." She said.

They walked up to the third floor. 315, 317, 319, then finally 321. "This is my dorm." Sophia said looking up at the blonde boy. She gave a deep breath and he leaned in, they stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds. Their lips barely touched. Reid put one of his big, strong hands on her petite waist and the other brushing through her hair on the back of her head. Her small hands cupped his neck and she stroked it with both of her thumbs. "I really like you." He whispered onto her partially opened lips. She rubbed the tip of her nose against his and smile, "Don't tease me, please." She ran her fingers through his blonde locks.

Reid placed both his hands on her hips. She moved her hands from his neck to his shoulders. They leaned in closer and gave each other a soft kiss on the lips. Sophia's heart started beating faster, she went in for another. They kissed and he sucked on the bottom of her lip for a few seconds. "This isn't a tease." Reid told her while massaging her hips gently. "Promise?" She questioned him. "I promise." Sophia turned and opened her dorm door and went in, Reid followed close behind her.

As Reid entered the room he looked around, "It's so girly in here." "I wasn't aware that was bad thing." She answered while shutting the door behind her and dropping her stuff next to the door. Reid turned to her, "Which one's your bed?" He asked. Sophia grabbed his hand and showed him to it. It was a plush bed. With a soft, blue comforter and soft, blue and white pillows. On her bed sat a brown teddybear with a pink ribbon bow tied around it's neck. "Oh, how cute." He said mockingly, picking it up and stroking it's soft exterior. Sophia pushed him, "Hey! Don't mock Betty Bear!" Reid fell onto the bed and rolled to his side, hugging the bear closely, pretending to sleep. Sophia crawled onto the bed and laid on her side next to him. He pulled her in close, close enough to squish Betty Bear. They began to kiss gently. It started with a simple kiss on the lips, followed by a kiss on the lips with a half opened mouth. Before you knew it their tongues were so far down in each others throats you would've thought they'd suffocate. It was a slow, deep, passionate make out session.

Reid climbed on top of her and pushed her legs apart so he could lay between them. She wrapped her legs around him and began to kiss his neck and nibble his ears. Reid started to feel her up, he stuck his hand in her sports bra and squeezed her petite breast. Just as he was about to remove her bra, Amy came in the room with Tyler. Reid pushed himself off of Sophia and laid next to her, "Oh hey, what's up?" He said while stretching and acting as if nothing was happening. Sophia sat up and sat on the edge of her bed, she looked away from them and wiped her mouth then she looked back at them and smiled, they looked shocked.

"Uh, what's going on guys?" Amy asked curiously while sitting on her bed. "Nothing." Sophia said, "Reid was just leaving, right?" She looked at him, he stared at her, "Yeah, I was just... ya know, I'm leaving." Reid got up off the bed and walked to the door. Sophia followed him and he kissed her on the cheek, "See you at the game." She nodded and shut the door behind them. When she turned around Amy had a smirk on her face, "I want details." She demanded. 


End file.
